


Horror, Musical, Action Movies and Some Kisses.

by 8ami



Series: Garrett & Cal [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Cal Price, Boys Kissing, Canon Bisexual Character, Except it's Not Really a Relationship, M/M, New Relationship, POV First Person, Pan!Garrett, Pansexual Garrett Laughlin, Secret Relationship, Self-Acceptance is Difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ami/pseuds/8ami
Summary: Cal texts Garrett, asking him to come over while his parents are gone.It only sort of goes as Garrett is expecting.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write them meeting up the morning after they met up at the sound booth, but this happened instead. I am writing the other one, just haven't decided on an ending just yet.
> 
> Hope yall enjoy!
> 
> No Beta as usual.  
> Minor Edits 2/1/2019  
> 

**Saturday, May 20th**

I’m not expecting Cal to text me a week after we see a movie together just after the end of term asking me to come over to his house with his address attached. I don’t question, however, just tell my parents I’m heading over to Eisner’s house without a second's hesitation about lying and head in the direction of Cal’s.

I’m also not expecting all the lights of Cal’s house to be on despite the sun still being out and his parents gone, though I was kinda hoping on that second part. Cal answers the door on my first knock and he pulls me in without a greeting. I can tell he’s a little frazzled which is not something I associate with Cal.

“Uh, is everything okay?” I ask hesitantly, trying to find the answer to the words myself. Other than his shoulders being tensed, he’s jumpy and his eyes keep skipping around the entryway, but it doesn’t really tell me anything I hadn’t already figured out. So I look up the hallway we’re in - at the stairs at the end of the hall that leads to an open landing, what looks like a living room off through the empty doorway to the right, a half table filled with family photos on a runner of bleached burlap along the wall, closed french doors to the left with frosted glass panels so I can only sort of make out what looks like an office inside, and a plaque to hang keys that’s made from a slice of tree showing off the rings in gloss high on the wall near the door. Nothing weird honestly, a little pinterest-y but not something that should make Cal so jumpy.

“Yes, I mean no.” I look back to Cal to find he’s wringing his hands, slow and tense. “It’s just I hate scary movies.” He looks up to me, gauging my reaction, trying to figure out if he needs to say more. He does, I have no idea what that has to do with the situation.

“Okay. I’m not a fan of disaster movies.”

He rolls his eyes at that but lets out a breath that sounds like it wants to be a laugh so I don’t take offense at it. “Taylor made me go see that horror movie that’s in theaters earlier. I won’t go with her unless it’s still daylight outside, but well it doesn’t really make it better and...uh, it’s just I didn’t want to be here alone - with my parents gone this weekend and Taylor having practice…” Cal stumbles with the words, which is a sight because so far from the time I’ve spent with him he hasn’t had any trouble turning his thoughts and feelings into words. It’s cute and a little exliteralling to see him like this, to be allowed to see him like this.

“Oh.” I can’t help but chuckle and he frowns up at me at that. I reach out and pull him into my space, protectively, and let my hands find his waist in a motion that I’m surprised is so easy to do. I’m not drunk and this isn’t a dark theater and Cal is definenly a guy, so I had been nervous about coming over, but so far so good. “So, you need a distraction?”

Cal had looked a little pale when he opened the door, but now there’s some color to his cheeks which I think is a much better look for him. “Not necessarily…” and I’m not sure what he means by that. He says it a little heavy so I think there’s something there in between the words, but I don’t know him enough to read them. “But also yes."

Well, what’s a guy to do at that? I don’t waste time holding onto the puzzle of his words. I kiss him laughing. He returns the kiss with all the nervous energy he’s worked up, leaving the kiss clumsy with knocked teeth and missed lips.

I’m the one to break the kiss, “I think you should give me a tour of your house, mainly where your bedroom is.” I sound confident and the way his pupils expand at that makes me feel good, but I think some of his nerves transferred over to me with that kiss. And I had just started to ignore my own too when he had to go and give me his. At least there’s a slice of tension gone from his shoulders.

We’ve only meet up one time since the party, at the movies which hadn’t been anymore than stolen kisses in the dark, roaming hands out of sight, and ideal comments about the movie with the party being the farthest we’ve gone physically and let’s be honest, this thing between us is almost all physical. At least, I think it's supposed to be.

Cal takes my hand and he has to feel them shake or at least feel the sweat building there, but he doesn’t make any motion towards it, which is good for my confidence. He leads me upstairs and I have just enough time to see that the landing opens up to an overlook of the living room, before Cal tugs me in the opposite direction, down a short hallway, and into his bedroom. Or what I assume is his bedroom anyways. Honestly, I don't really care who's bedroom it is.

As soon as he gets the door open, I pull back on his hand, tug him around to face me so that I can start kissing him again. He has one hand on my neck keeping our lips close enough to stay connected, and I start tracing up and down his side, both of us nervous, albeit for different reasons, and needing something to hold onto in this moment. My other hand is roaming, pulling him close every now and then threatening to make him trip as I walk him backwards back towards the center of the room.

I have to break the kiss so that I can find and lead us to the bed and he doesn’t miss the opportunity to start kissing along my jaw and down to my neck trying to find the spot he had found previously at the party no doubt. I can feel heat pooling down and, fuck - I lift him just enough to get his feet off the ground so that I can propel his body into the middle of the bed. Cal should not look so smug when I’m the one that just did that. But he does and that’s really hot. I kick off my shoes and join him on the bed. Crawling up his body, until he’s forced to get off his elbows and lay flat beneath me.

There’s no curve of breasts against my chest as I lay my weight down to kiss Cal which I’m a little startled into a moment of hesitancy as every time I’ve been in a similar situation to this one, par the party, of course, has been with exclusively female individuals. It’s not a bad feeling; I’m not upset at the feel of flat lines against me instead. It’s just different, something I’m aware of, to note maybe. But it’s not bad and I take that as a sign to push forward with this, see if there are other things that are different with Cal.

It’s all messy kisses as I move down to his neck, my hands pushing his shirt up and up as I move down and down. Cal sits up just enough to pull off his shirt before letting my weight push him back into the mattress with a hard kiss. I bit at his bottom lip, swipe my tongue across the damage. The whimper he makes at that goes straight to my arousal. He slips his tongue into my mouth in retaliation, tangles mine with his as my hands feel up and down his bare chest and stomach, taking in the difference, of what is him.

I’ve never been that great at multitasking though, and I’m having troubling putting his body to memory with him kissing me dirty like this. Eventually, I give up on trying to remember anything other than what name I breathe out raggedly when he pulls me down low into him in order to bite where my neck meets my shoulder. Cal has one hand wrapped around the back of my head, keeping it from getting in his way at leaving a mark there on my neck. His other hand has somehow snaked under my shirt - which why was I still wearing that? - to pinch my nipple. I buck my hips down in pure reaction and I can feel him smile breathlessly against my skin. He then drags his tongue from the bottom of my neck, up to my jaw and into my mouth after he guides me to face him with the hand he has in my hair. I enjoy it for all of a single heartbeat, moaning at the action before something more washing over me.

“Woah, fuck, wait wait,” I breath as sharply as I break the kiss, eyes wide I post up on my elbows, putting room in between our heaving chests. He’s looking at me with blown pupils and a look of confusion as if the fact that I’m not kissing him right now is outrageous. Which it kinda is, because he looks fucking gorgeous beneath me with thin blue lines for irises, bruised and swelling lips, flushed cheeks, and hair array - even his bangs have become a mess. But I can feel that he’s as hard as am I, and we’re very close to moving past the line where I freak out instead of enjoy this. “Just...just give me a minute.”

I have to roll off of him, but I keep the ceiling in my sight for all of a moment before turning on my side to at least have him in my view. He’s still on his back, but he’s turned his head to look at me. I think he’s trying to assess how I’m doing, but his gaze keeps stalling at my lips.

I scoot closer to him, prop myself up onto an elbow so that I’m looking down at him again, but without being pressed against him. I set my other hand on his closest hip. I take in the position of my hand completely not convinced of which side of the line it’s on before I sweep my gaze up. Flat and lean, soft lines but most certainly masculine in form. I don’t realize my hand follows my eyes, ghosting over his skin with the feeling of pins in my fingertips; feeling the top of his hip bone where jeans give away to skin, across his stomach and over the drop from bone to organs at the end of his ribs. I feel the piano like keys of his ribs with my fingers before giving away to slide my palm over his chest and collar bone to curl around his neck.

I’m breathing harder from that than the make out session before, but it’s a different kind of need of air - a little more sharp and unpleasant. My eyes break from my hand, leaving it at his neck, as I finally move up to take in his face. His mouth is relaxed and pulled up into a small smile that he wears like a shield. He’s looking up at me through hooded eyes as if he’s being lured off to sleep by my actions, but there’s awareness there, a worry I think, maybe about me, maybe not.

“You doing okay?” Cal’s voice is rough, a little parched.

I know what he’s asking about, but I haven’t gotten to a conclusion on that yet. I think it’s okay, we didn’t go anywhere I’m not comfortable with, and I’m currently able to keep my breathing relatively even, but I also feel on edge. “Are you?” I reply giving myself a few more moments to find the answers. When his brows furrowed in question I add, “The horror movie. You were scared and all jumpy earlier.”

His smile looks less guarded now as he huffs out a single laugh, “Oh, yes. Yeah, thank you.”

“All I did was kiss you alot.”

“You came over when I texted.” He counters and I don’t know why that sounds important, but it lodges itself in my throat, parting my lips to get enough air in around it. Cal brings up his far hand, traces my jaw like it’s glass, “My question now.”

I lean into his hand, his palm cold, foreign. They’re softer than mine, but I don’t mistake them for a woman’s, couldn’t if I wanted to. I don’t want to. I find the answer as I speak, all the thoughts and feelings swirling together into formation finally, “It’s just...it’s different, but it’s not really. It’s like…well, it’s like when you get with someone new. It’s a lot like it was with the person before, but it’s different, unique to that person still…” I answer slow, bringing my hand up to encompass his to hold it there against my skin. I turn just slightly to kiss his palm but not look away from his face. I’m not matching his gaze, instead, I’m looking everywhere but his eyes. I still count it as a win.

“I’m glad. That’s...that’s a good way to look at it.” He’s all breathy still, “I'm glad that didn’t scare you off.” _of guys_ I add to the end of his sentence mentally. I’m sure it’s meant to be there, just got lost on the way. I’m sure he means that he’s glad I’m not scared off of guys, not him exclusively.

We fall quiet, I end up closing my eyes leaning into his hand and I feel him just smiling at me, waiting on me. I wait until we’re both breathing evenly until my want of him isn’t so pressing, until the lust crawls out leaving a bit of exhaustion in its wake.

I want to start kissing him again, but that’s probably not the best idea, so I force myself to find something else. I don’t want to just cuddle up as I’m sure we’ll fall asleep and I want to at least try to be awake while I’m with him as there’s always time to sleep, but not so much with him. I let go of his hand. letting my own fall to rest on his chest, opening my eyes to look at him. “You have any movies to watch?” That went well before.

He traces the side of my face with his fingertips in a soothing, understanding gesture that settles my wild thoughts some, that I’m okay, this is okay. “Yeah, come on.”


	2. Two

“You haven’t seen Grease?” Cal asks me in complete disbelief and a little bit of horror, picking the movie case out of the cabinet apparently deciding that we're watching it.

We’re sitting cross-legged on the floor in the Price's living room in front of this cabinet that Cal’s family keeps movies in. There’s a wide selection, I’m assuming it means his mom, dad, and him all have very different tastes in movies; it makes me wonder if they do movies as a family, and how it works out. I want to know if his parents have seen Grease and if he judges them as much if the answer is no.

Because that’s definitely what he’s doing right now with me. “Don’t look at me like that. I know what’s it about and what happens, but I just haven’t seen the actual thing.” I explain, rolling my eyes as he looks me up and down with this smirk as he comes to a conclusion.

“Then we can watch it now.” He suggests, but it's not really a suggestion.

“There’s way too much singing in that movie.”

“You don’t know that considering you haven’t seen it.” He challenges which is just a lie.

I cross my arms giving him an indigent look but the scolding effect is lost a little to the fact that I’m sitting on the floor like I would back in elementary school, “fine, but we’re watching something I actually might like too.” He laughs as I cave.

“Okay, okay, then how about we watch Grease and then...Captain America?” Cal offers looking over the cases, and I almost say yes because you can’t go wrong with Mr. America himself.

“No wait, we both like that movie. If we’re watching something I wouldn’t go for then we’re also watching something you don’t want to.” I immediately start to scan the movie titles again, trying to remember if Cal has said anything about a particular movie or genre. There’s a good amount of scary movies in the collection, but considering how Cal looked when I first came over I’m pretty sure they aren’t his. I also don’t pull them. I’m not trying to be mean, just annoying which really takes no effort on my part really.

I end up pulling the second Fast and Furious movie because I can't find the first one and if Cal’s face is anything to go by then I’ve succeeded at my goal. “Grease. Fast and Furious. Captain America.” I offer my hand to shake on the deal.

I can see him mulling it over, biting one side of his bottom lip in thought, that's actually really distracting for me, before huffing and taking my hand. “Deal.” And I beam not at all acknowledging that I just agreed to a minimum of six hours with Cal.

He has me put in the movie as he goes grabs us drinks and snacks. I’m sprawled out on the sofa when he comes back with water, cokes, and popcorn. He arches one eyebrow at me, and I collect myself, my face heating up just a little from embarrassment. Cal settles into the spot right next to me as if he fits there and I hit play on the remote.

By the end of Grease, I’m slouching with my feet crossed on the coffee table in front of us wondering if maybe I shouldn’t have my feet there but only idly because moving would require moving Cal from my side. I have an arm around his waist and he’s leaned into my chest, snuggled up close. I’m glad that my want for sleep left me when we actually got up and moving around after upstairs as I’ve found I’m pretty fond of sitting like this with him even when I’m not kissing him and I think it's more than just being a very tactile person.

The movie moves over to the title screen and I’m left staring at the screen, “Why the frick did the car fly away?” I ask really confused as to what I just saw. I was following along right up until that part of the movie. Cal doesn’t give me an answer just gets up to put in the next movie.

“What did you think?” He asks instead of answering it when I repeat my question about the flying car. Collapsing back at my side and less on me, he’s holding the remote hostage, not hitting play, until I answer. Which isn’t fair since he’s not answering my question.

“You don’t play fair,” I tell him, sighing as I lean back more into the couch, letting my arm on the back of the couch fell down to his shoulders. “But I guess it wasn’t that bad. That song in the garage, I liked that one and the one at the fair - but all of their dancing?”

“That was considered cool.” That just sounds wrong, “I think my favorite part is all the outfits.”

“The outfits? Seriously, man, those were horrendous.”

“Oh, I know, but did you see the tight pants on the leads?” And okay, that’s definitely fair. I shake my head laughing. “Plus, wouldn’t it be great to do it as a play at school, have our friends dress like that?”

“That would be something. And as stage manager, you wouldn’t actually have to dress up just enjoy their misery, huh?”

“I wouldn’t call it misery. Most people in theater like being in costume and on stage.”

“Pff, that doesn’t make any sense. Now start my movie.” I demand waving off his explanations, grabbing at the remote with my hand that’s around his shoulders.

Cal keeps the remote out of my hands relatively easily as I'm not trying very hard to take it, “Fine, fine, let's see if you have any good taste in movies.” I don’t give him a response to that as the movie starts up.

By the time the credits roll for Fast and Furious, Cal is laying on my chest as I lazily play with his hair, straightening out the mess I had made earlier - I've been thinking about it and I think I enjoy holding him like this the most. “I have no idea what that movie was about.”

I snort, stopping my hair playing to lay both of my hands on his lower back. He adjusts so that he’s looking at my face popped up on his laced hands across my chest. “Dude, I’ve seen this movie like a dozen times and I can’t tell you a single character’s name.”

He furrows his brows, “Then why watch it?”

“Because of the cars. And the explosions, but mostly the cars.” Cal makes this soft ‘oh’ sound, accepting of the explanation but not understanding it. I get a little lost at how cute Cal looks while he’s trying to wrap his head around something as trivial as why I like a certain movie.

“Do you want to race cars?”

“No, not at all.” That seems to make even less sense to Cal so I add, “but I don’t have to want to race cars to enjoy watching other people race them. Just like any sport, you can watch, you know?”

“That makes sense.” And that sounds weird. Not that he agreed with me, because I’m right, but like he's agreeing absentmindedly, thoughts running away on a racetrack somewhere, round and round, until they can cross the finish line for the final time. It doesn’t help that he’s looking at me like he’s trying to understand a foreign language he’s never heard before, but when I offer up a brittle smile he gives me a bright one back, blinking back into the moment so I think it must be okay.

His smile deepens into the lines of his face as he rocks forward to give me a kiss on the chin. It’s a quick, innocent kiss that replaces my anxiety with giddiness. I chase after the kiss, peppering his face with silly kisses. He’s laughing as he tries to pull away, pushing at my chest, but I slide my hands past each other on his back to wrap my arms fully around his back to keep him in range.

“Garrett?!” Even now he doesn’t get much loader, always a quiet guy, just more intense in tone, “What. Are. You. Doing?” His words are broken up by laughter and attempts at dodging me. I don’t know. I really don’t. But it’s fun and I can’t stop laughing to the point that I have to fall back flat on the coach in order to get the space I need to get air into my lungs.

Finally, I get myself together enough to lock eyes with Cal, who's gotten up to his knees straddling my stomach, on guard of any more attacks from me. He gives me this grin that’s light on his face, with a glint in his blue-green eyes and I think it’s all the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen which is a very overwhelming thought and I need it to stop there.

Acknowledging that I’m paying attention to him now, Cal says, “You’re something else.”

“Maybe,” I answer laughter falling from my voice into something more even because I kinda want it to be true even if it isn’t. I want to be something, which I think is a pretty standard want honestly. But I’m aware that Cal doesn’t know me, not really anyways - we’ve kissed more than we’ve talked - so him saying that, well, it doesn’t hold much weight, but it makes me feel good regardless.

“Captain America?” He asks.

“Yeah. Okay.” Cal climbs off of me to change the movie, and out of habit with a spare minute, I check my phone. Bram and Jay from soccer have both texted me. Nothing from my parents, though, so I’m not worried about time despite it getting late.

I respond to Jay with a quick answer regarding our summer reading and pause in replying to Bram. It looks like I just missed seeing the text right away, it having been sent only ten minutes ago. He's letting me know he's logging on to play Black Ops if I wanted to join and I realize it’s totally an out if I want it. To leave, I mean. I look up from my phone to Cal by the TV. So yeah, the only reason I came over was to make out, but there’s only been lazy, silly kisses for the past four hours and I’ve enjoyed those hours too. I wouldn’t have thought Cal and I would get along even remotely well just hanging out considering I didn’t think we had a lot in common outside of liking to take off each other’s shirts. Not that I thought it would be bad, just awkward really. But it's not, not really, and I do like Captain America. 

“Everything okay?” Cal asks coming back to the couch. He motions for me to sit up which I do so that can take a seat at the end of the couch. I lay back down putting my head in his lap.

“Yeah, absolutely.”


End file.
